Find the remainder when $6x^4-14x^3-4x^2+2x-26$ is divided by $2x - 6.$
Solution: Since $2x - 6 = 2(x - 3),$ by the Remainder Theorem, we can find the remainder by setting $x = 3.$  Thus, the remainder is
\[6 \cdot 3^4 - 14 \cdot 3^3 - 4 \cdot 3^2 + 2 \cdot 3 - 26 = \boxed{52}.\]